NARUTO AND HIS DOVAHKIIN
by johnljohnsibn
Summary: what if naruto was sent to skyrim during the vote and after a few year and return with a wife and daughter what if his wife was the dragonborn


"word" human talking

{YELLING} SHOUTING

[demon] talking

/thoughts/  
'

YELL' YELLING

chapter 1

Two teens could be seen directly across from each other while standing at the bottom of what looked to be feet for statues. The first teen was had dray skin and what looked like webbed hands sprouting from his back. His hair was a dull grey color that went to his back. His eyes were red with what looked to be three black tomes fiercely circling his pupil. This was Sasuke Uchiha the 'Last' of the famous Uchiha clan. Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, white shorts and white leg warmers. Blue open toed sandals. But the final piece was a blue Hitai-ate with a leaf in the plate around his head.

The second teen also wore a blue Hitai-ate with a leaf in the middle as well. He had Spiky, unruly sun-kissed blonde hair that seemed to be in frenzy. He had fangs jutting from his mouth as well Blood red eyes that were slitted. He had deep whisker mark on each cheek. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants and blue sandals. But covering his body looked like a veil that took the form of a fox. This was Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune an son of the fourth Hokage minato namikaze an kushina uzamaki that right he knew who his parent where he found out when he stole the forbidden scroll an found a letter from his father at first he was furious he father sealed the fox in him but he thought it over who else would his old man entrust the fox with if not his own flesh and blood.

"lets finish this naruto" yelled sasuke as he charged a chidori in his hand but instead of it beign blue it was pitch black due to his curse seal. naruto seeing words were pointless charged a rasengan in his hand but like sasuke instead of it being it normal blue color it was a deep purple color due to both his chakra and kyubi's yokai mixing together. they stared at each other before they charged. " NARUTO" "SASUKE" they yelled as the brought their signature techniques clashing together in an explosive collision.

A large black sphere formed from the collision due to the energy being used sasuke using the corrupted chakra of his curse seal an naruto the chaotic power of kyubi, and it grew to engulf both Naruto and Sasuke. they waited for the explosion that would end the fight they looked into each others eyes seeing the respect held with in the them from the other showing that they respected there opponent for giving it their all. But then something caught Naruto eyes.

Looking over Sasuke's shoulder his eyes widen why you may ask well he saw a massive rift open behind his friend so without thinking he grabbed sasukes arm chucking him out of the sphere causing the rift to suck him in and send him to gods know where. "NARUTO" sasuke watched his frie no his brother disappear in front of his eyes /sorry naruto sorry my brother/ sasuke thought sadly as he passed out from using to much chakra.

with naruto

As soon as naruto was sucked through the rift he was pulled to the kyubis cage. [ DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DONE YOU FOOL YOU GOT US SUCKED INTO A DIMENSIONAL RIFT YOUR LUCKY IM SEALED IN YOU OR YOU WOULD OF BEEN TORN TO SHREDS] naruto looked up suprised " what do you mean" he asked the fox curious why he would not survive this place. [ I mean humans are not meant to travel through walls dimensional gate so i had to use 5 tails worth of my power in order for both of us to live through this since if you die i die NOW BEGONE] and with that the fox flings him from his mind

outside

Naruto opened his eyes seeing blue sky above him happy he done with his trip he placed his hand down to push himself up but he soon notice the distinct lack of ground. he terror grips his heart as he looks down. he was several miles up in the sky above what looked like a small town. /oh shit/ an gravity comes into play sending our favorite blond straight in to the ground. for miles every living thing could hear " SHIIIIIIIIITTTTTT" BOOM.

Naruto land with tremendous crash leaving a small crater his back hurt like hell but other wise alive he tried to get up but was soon floored from pain blossoming through his gut. looking down he see's something that that feels him with dread kyubi chakra was leaking out of the seal but instead of his tenant being released the chakra incased his body and as quickly as it happened it disappeared naruto thought it was over and attempted to get up but he was stopped by his body exploding in excruciating pain. Unknown to naruto his body started to change his height increased a bit, his muscles expanded, his hair gained a slight red tint to it, his canines lengthened, his eyes became slits, and his whiskered marks deepened. As the process finish he feels drained barley holding onto consciousness he hear someone coming " are you alright" he looks up an to see the speaker is a girl his age with blue eyes like his own staring at him. " h e l p" he manages to speak before passing out.

time skip 20 years

(Outside of Konoha's Gates)

Izumo and Kotetsu were bored. Why? They were on guard duty. Kotetsu sighed in annoyance why where they guarding the gate again oh ya he and Izumo accidentally set fire to a crate that happened to hold the Hokages sake stash . kotesu sighed for the hundredth time wishing something would happen when Izumo slapped his arm and pointed forward it seems the gods where smiling upon them.

Three figures were walking towards them. The first figure was male that stood at about 6'2 clad in solid black armor ( ebony armor) an a strange shaped battle ax strapped to his back (Wuulthrad)had a helmet on so they could not see his face. the second was a women about five three wearing an odd grayish armor that looked like it was made of scales ( dragon scale armor) she had an angular face long blond hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo on the side of her left cheek that looked like a pair of crossed knifes. the next surprisingly was a kid or to more precise a girl that looked looked like she was 13 dressed in a green shirt and tan pants, strapped to her hips was a pair of daggers, she had blond hair with a red tint blue eyes that were slightly slitted her face look just like the women but with out the tattoo.

Before either kotesu and Izumo could address them the black armored figure pulled something out of a pouch on his side and tossed it to them and countinued walking along with his companions. it appeared to be a card . The two of them were shocked as they stared at the license of Naruto Uzumaki they shaking themselves from their stupor the two raised their head to confront the group about where they got the id but found the three were already inside the village. making a few hand seals they summoned an Anbu they quickly give him the card and a description of the group to report to lady tsunade to be delivered immediately.

At the Hokage's office

The Hokage was at her desk when the ANBU shunshined into the office. The busty Hokage looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes what do you need?" she spoke carrying the tone of authority in her speech.

"Hokage-sama," he started with a deep voice, identifying the ANBU as male. "The guards at the main gate had three people walk through a couple of minutes ago but before they asked them to identifies them self's one of them tossed the license of naruto Uzumaki."he informed her before handing over the license and gave her the description of the three.

The Hokage's expression changed from shock to determination this was the closes break they had to find him. she opened her mouth to say something most likely to give an order to find them when the door to her office was kicked opened.


End file.
